


Hi Welcome to Chili's

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Girl Meets Princess [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Feedism, Stuffing, feederism, i'm back on my bullshit, it's completely fueled by spite, spite, this whole thing is fueled by spite honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: More AU fun, Ilene and Seraphina visits the restaurant Chili's after watching Vine compilations. Leo (their waiter for the night) bets Ilene can't finish the biggest burger they have. Ilene takes on that dare.





	Hi Welcome to Chili's

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine deeply enjoys Chilis, and told me that my gross ass would enjoy it too much because the food there is so fattening. Now she has to live with this cursed work. Thanks, dude ;)
> 
> Also, this story wasn't meant to take itself seriously, so there's a bit more slobby behavior than usual (not by much though, just slightly messy eating and burps played up for humor. If that's not your thing, I strongly advise to turn back now)

“You really plan on eating that all?” 

Ilene stared at the burger and fries in front of her. It wasn’t a normal burger, oh no. It was Chili’s Boss Burger, a huge burger that sported (according to the official site) “smoked brisket, rib meat, jalapeno-cheddar smoked sausage, bacon & cheddar with lettuce, tomato, House BBQ & house-made ranch”. It had all escalated so quickly, and yet started off so innocently. 

It had begun a couple hours ago. Seraphina was visiting Ilene's house and was watching Vine compilations. Seraphina found all of them hilarious, but the one she LOVED the most was none other than “Hi welcome to chili's”. For whatever reason, that one in particular just knocked her dead. Maybe it was the way the line was delivered, maybe it was the fact that the guy was in his underwear, either way, she wheezed with laughter.

Ilene couldn't help but laugh along with Sera. “The funny thing is Chili’s is actually really good”

“Really??” 

“Yeah dude, it's delicious””

Seraphina’s face lit up. “Can we go???”

Ilene pondered for a moment. “I don't see why not, let's do it!”

A little while later, they were outside of the restaurant. When they entered, Seraphina had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh as the greeter welcomed them. After being seated at their table with their menus, Seraphina was quick to look inside.

“Whoa, everything here looks great!”

“See? I told ya, the food here is wonderful”

“Huh, well, look what the cat dragged in” came a voice. They both looked up and saw Leo, who was apparently their waiter for the night.

“Oh snap you work here??” Ilene asked, surprised. She had frankly assumed that his parents bought him everything.

“Don't sound so shocked, I don't wanna mooch off my family forever” He brushed his hair out of his face. “So what can I get you two ladies today?”  
Seraphina went with water while Ilene opted for Sprite (her favorite). When Leo returned, he asked “So, are you guys ready to order?”

“Oh, um, I’ll have the crispy chicken tenders and uh, fries please” Seraphina wasn’t very used to ordering food verbally, and even though she knew Leo, that didn’t stop her shyness.

“Hm, I have no idea what I want” Ilene mumbled. “All these burgers look good…”

“What’s a “boss burger?’ Sera asked, confused.

“Oh, that? It’s the biggest one on the menu” he scoffed. “Not like you could finish it in one setting though.

Ilene lowered her menu and squinted at Leo. “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

Leo smirked. “That thing is huge, miss. There’s no way you could finish it.”

Ilene shut her menu. “I’ll take it.”

Both Seraphina’s and Leo’s eyebrows shot up. “Y-you can’t possibly be serious…”

“Bet.”

Leo leered at her. “Whatever you say, ma’am. You do realize it comes with fries as well, right?”

Ilene stared back at him with the same intensity. “Yes.”

“Okay, whatever you say” Leo said with a sing songy voice. 

Seraphina was dead silent, pretending to be invested in a book. She couldn’t help but wonder just how much Ilene was gonna end up with.

They joked around for a while until their meals came out. Seraphina’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Ilene’s. The burger was about half a foot tall, and looked rather intimidating to say the least.

Leo smiled as he sat the plates down in front of them. “Enjoy your meal” he said in an almost taunting voice.

“Oh trust me,” Ilene said with a sarcastic smile. “I will.”

After Leo had left, Ilene picked up her burger, or at least, attempted to. It was kind of heavy and awkward, but she was set on proving Leo wrong.  
Seraphina tried not to stare as she watched Ilene dig in. 

“Holy fuck this is amazing” she swooned, pausing to wipe the sauce off of her face. 

Seraphina munched on her chicken tender “I can’t believe you’re gonna go through with this…”

“Agh I’m sick of Leo’s smug attitude, I’m gonna prove him wrong once and for all!” She took another huge bite.

Ilene went quiet for a bit as she listened to Seraphina chat about her favorite musicians and chowed down. At about halfway through, she was silently regretting the decision to wear jeans. Ugh, they were already kinda snug to begin with, as apparently she had put on a couple pounds, but now it was getting unbearable. She tried to subtly reach down and unbutton them, but of course, as fate would have it, Leo showed up to check in and caught her. 

“So, how’s your meal ladies?” Leo noticed what Ilene was doing and said “Ah, making more room, I see. Hate to break it to ya but your efforts are in vain.”

“Whatever, dude, I’m not even full” She was only half lying with that statement. Her belly was starting to poke out yet again and she could stop right then and there and be satisfied. She was stubborn, however, and stuffed a few more fries in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Seraphina could feel her face heating up. She quickly excused herself and rushed to the bathroom. Thankfully Ilene was too wrapped up in her meal to notice how terribly flustered poor Sera was. She poofed on some makeup to cover up the flames on her cheeks, then returned, trying to appear as calm as possible.

Ilene was around three quarters of the way through and was pretty full at this point. She took a few sips of her soda to wash things down, but it did little to ease the heaviness in her stomach. She tugged her shirt down a bit in a futile attempt to hide the fact that her jeans were unbuttoned. She finished off her fries and paused to rub her belly. God, she was really full, but refused to let Leo win!

Seraphina looked on in awe as Ilene somehow managed to finish it all plus her soda.

“Ha…” she said, leaning back in her seat and patting her stomach. “I…. ha…. I did it…” Her stomach was threatening to peek out from under her t-shirt, and she was absolutely stuffed. She groaned quietly as her stomach brushed against the table.

“Holy smokes…” 

Leo returned a short while later with the check. “Will you ladies be needing a take home bo--” His eyes widened when they landed on Ilene and her completely empty plate.

“N- *hic* no thank you” she smiled sleepily. “We finished it all.”

“I, erm, I see…” he was at a loss for words. How the hell had she done it? He couldn’t recall anyone else who had finished it all in one go.

“I uh… I guess I stand corrected…” he avoided eye contact, and his eyes instead fell on her burgeoning waistline. At least he didn’t have to wonder where it all went.

Ilene grinned. “Spite is a powerful motivator.” Meanwhile Seraphina was too scared to chime in, afraid of her voice cracking or her just bursting into flames in general.

“It sure is… have a nice night” he said, forcing himself to not look disappointed and hurried off.

Sera busied herself with paying the bill while Ilene struggled to get up.

“Holy fuck dude I think I'm gonna explode” Ilene whimpered, her face flushing and smug attitude long gone. “I'm so bloated ngl”

Seraphina got a good look at Ilene's distended middle and almost wheezed. Her t shirt did almost nothing to hide the bulge and her unbuttoned jeans were in clear view. 

Seraphina tried not to stare as they walked out of the restaurant. Well, Seraphina walked. Ilene waddled and tried not to call anymore attention to herself than she already was. Her stomach gurgled quite loudly and she felt her face flush.

Seraphina opted to just poof them home so Ilene could lay down sooner and walk a lot less. Ilene kicked off her sneakers, crawled into her bed and groaned, her stomach still making quite a bit of noise.

Seraphina climbed on the bed with Ilene and tried to steady her voice. “Are you okay?”

“Oh my God,,, I'm stuffed to the gills” Ilene whined. “I feel like I'm gonna burst”

Seraphina just silently started rubbing her tummy. Ilene made little mewing noise at every touch.

“Ugh, dude, this is gonna sound really gross, but I have to burp really badly,,,”

“Then do it” Seraphina said, smiling a little but avoiding eye contact. She prayed to God that Ilene was too out of it to notice how wildly aroused she was.

Ilene flushed. “I, uh…it’s a little stu--” before she could finish, Sera’s rubs worked up a particularly loud and deep one.

“Oh my god, excuse me” she felt her face go red as she felt Seraphina pause. The faint scent of the meal she just had lingered in front of her.

“N-no no, it’s okay” Sera giggled, trying not to lose her composure. “I think it’s kind of funny”

Ilene’s cheeks went even redder. “Ngl get ready to laugh, then, I think I feel another…” her stomach made a loud gurgling noise. This go around she had time to gently push Sera away from her and turn her head before the next belch erupted out of her. It wasn’t as loud as the first, but it lasted a few seconds longer.

“Ugh… ex..excuse me” She covered her mouth, face beet red. 

“Maybe ya shouldn’t have had all that soda” Seraphina teased lightly, drumming her fingers on Ilene’s belly.

“Har dee har har, princess” Ilene said sarcastically, but was thankful Sera found all of this to be so humorous. 

“Is this, um, method helping you in any way?

“Actually?” Ilene said, raising an eyebrow. “It… actually is, despite how uh, undignified this is…”

“Aw you’re fine, Ilene” Sera cooed. “I promise you I don’t think it’s gross”

I actually find it quite enthralling… She thought to herself, but brushed the thought off.

Ilene relaxed a little more as Seraphina kept rubbing her still bloated stomach, when an ominous growl came from it.

“Wh...what was that?” Seraphina asked, giggling nervously.

“I, I think it’s all the air bubbles…” Ilene stuttered. She pushed Seraphina away again, and turned her head. She gave her belly a quick pat and worked up the biggest belch of the night. It lasted a good six seconds and was the loudest of them all. She let out a moan of relief after her gassy tirade came to an end.

There was a long pause. Seraphina was in shock, and Ilene wassilently convincing herself on why she shouldn’t throw herself into the void. 

“...D-do you feel better now?”

Ilene, who’s face was on fire, mumbled “Y-yeah, my stomach doesn’t hurt anymore…”

"Better out this way, am I right?" 

Mortified, Ilene was left wondering if she could suffocate herself under her pillow.


End file.
